


Beloved Night Toy

by SalemDae_45



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation '12 [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Comeplay, Dom/sub, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Every night, when everyone was in bed, Sam sneaked inside Jon’s room and pleasured himself for Jon.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beloved Night Toy

Every night, when everyone was in bed, Sam sneaked inside Jon’s room and pleasured himself for Jon.

Jon always watched. His eyes always remained focus on him, reading him as if he was an open book. Sometimes Sam felt uncomfortable and often forget to squeeze his cock a certain way to spark Jon’s interest.

Sam didn’t know how it started. One night Jon invited him into his room. Then Jon kissed him. Gently at first until his lust consumed him. Soon he ordered Sam to undress and touch himself. Long, slow and authentic so Jon can experience the pleasure with him. 

Sam never saw that side of Jon and part of him enjoyed it. He enjoyed being the center of attention and being admired for his skills rather than taunted for his appearance.

Sometimes he came too quickly while other times he came in twenty minutes. When he does come, Jon licked Sam’s seeds from his prick and fingers. It aroused him, seeing Jon getting off by the mere taste of his fluids. 

Jon would kiss him, for hours, while touching his chest, fingering his hole and teasing his prick. Jon would never enter him with his prick, he took his Vow seriously. Yet, he could not defeat his animalistic desires. Sam knew it too and perhaps it was why he continued to be Jon’s pet.

Pet was a harsh word. It was melt for animals. Sam liked to think of himself as Jon’s toy. It flowed better through his lips and made him feel as if he had agency over his decision. 

Sam Tarly, Jon Snow’s beloved toy. It has a nice ring to it.


End file.
